You and Me Forever
by mimitrooper
Summary: "It's you and me forever, Gabriella! No matter how far you run or for how long we are separated, we will always find our way back to each other!"/ "When is it my turn to get a happy ending?"/ "You say you love me, but that's not enough"/ "The only way to break a curse is with true love's kiss"
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys:) so it's been like FOREVER since I have written anything on here because life just got super duper busy. HOWEVER I've made it a resolution to get back into writing. SO! Here's my new story... hope you likes:) it's rough and short... but whatevs.**

**DiSCLAiMER! i do not own High School Musical, it's characters. Nor do I own Tumblr, Naked, or Doc Martens.**

**As the old saying goes: when life hands you lemons, make lemonade. The saying is pretty much self-explanatory. You have to make the best out of what you've got. Don't focus on what you can't do, but what you **_**can **_**do.**

**But a friend of mine once asked, "But how can you make lemonade from lemons without the sugar or the water? Then what?" At first, I thought this was just a stupid question. Obviously, one is not supposed to take the saying **_**literally. **_**If someone were to just hand you lemons, and say 'make lemonade', how could you do it? If you cut up the lemons and squeeze it, you get lemon juice; not lemonade. But he did have a point. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade -they say. But how do you make lemonade, without the sugar and water? That means the whole saying would have to be revised! 'When life gives you lemons, sugar, and water -make lemonade'. No, no… you can't just change the saying. It wouldn't have the same meaning! After all, part of the old saying is telling you to not just make the best out of a situation, but change the situation. Make something sour into something sweet (or at least sweeter). Adding the sugar and water to the saying changes the meaning. Instead of **_**you **_**making the most out of situation, someone is **_**telling **_**you how to make the most out of the situation.**

**Doesn't that boggle your mind?**

_"Gabriella darling! It's time to go!"_

"Just a second!"

**Looks like I have to go. So long Tumblr. -Albuquerque**

* * *

I shut down my laptop before I walked over to my deflated mattress on the floor. Beside it I had my black matte Docs that I was planning on wearing to my -wait for it- another first day of high school. Another one you say? Yes… I've had one too many first days of school. So many, I could count them on my hands and toes probably seven times. I guess you can say that I've moved around a lot. I've been practically everywhere.

Oh how rude of me, I did not introduce myself. Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez (yes I do have a typical long Spanish name. If you must know, _legally _my name is Gabriella Marica Sabel Anne Martinez Montez). I'm forever seventeen years old, and I just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico -last night. My older brother Aiden drove straight through the night before. We found some sheets, pillows and blew up our own air mattresses. We ordered some take out and put on a movie on my laptop before knocking out.

"Gabs! Let's GO!" Aiden's voice boomed from down the hall. It was only seconds before his head popped into my doorway. "What's taking so long squirt?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "Nothing…" I straightened up and smoothed out my shirt. "So… be nice."

He looked me up and down and made a face. "Those shorts could be longer...and don't you have any other shirt? You know, one that is _not _see-through?"

Typical. I think it's an older brother thing to hate what I'm wearing. I swear, sometimes he treats me more like a daughter than a sister. "What? It's the 'fashion'. I gotta keep up." I was wearing a sheer white blouse-tank top, with a black collar, one black breast pocket and black buttons. The front of the top was tucked into a fading burgundy color shorts with a bit of a fringe at the end.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Put on a tank top over that nude bra and let's go." He turned on his heel and walked out.

I sighed and change to put my beige tank top on underneath. It really bothers me when girls put on a black bra underneath white or something see-through. You can still see the bra! That is why man made the _nude _or skin tone bras…

I grabbed my stuff and bounded down the stairs. "Happy?" I asked and my brother handed me my favorite _Naked _Green_ Machine _with a cereal bar.

"Very… let's go."

* * *

"So have you heard from Joanne?" Aiden asked as he parked his big truck in the teachers' parking lot. Aiden was going to be the new history teacher.

"About Alyssa?" He nodded. "Yeah… she called me this morning telling me that Alyssa should be coming Sunday. So we have today and tomorrow."

"Good, good… I was so worried about her ya, know? She's so young."

I smiled sadly. "Yeah… but she's a trooper." I opened my door and hopped out. "Thank God for Joanne too. If it wasn't for her, this move wouldn't have been possible."

Aiden smiled proud of his girlfriend, Joanne Summers. They are absolutely crazy in love and perfect for each other. If it wasn't for me, they'd be happily married. But Aiden and I move around a lot. We don't really stick to one place for so long. Joanne just graduated from med school. Her changing hospitals just after a month wasn't so likely, or well, that's what Aiden told me. So they're trying the whole long distance thing.

We walked through a side entrance and I was about to go ahead when Aiden stopped me. "Hey kiddo… you think you'll be okay?"

I sighed, touched that he thinks of me as that 7-year old girl who needs her older brother to scare away the bullies. "Yeah Ai… I think I'll be fine." I gave him a smile and a hug before walking away. "See you at three!"

* * *

So far the day has been… swell. Okay, that is a lie. What new kid has a good day? It has been nothing but staring and whispering. It's like there has never been a new kid in their classes. Like, ever.

I turned a corner and there was my locker. The combination was simple, 32-2-32. I opened it and put my fourth textbook away. When I shut the door, I jumped at the sight of a girl behind the door. She was dark-skinned, dressed like a private school kid. You know, the whole pleated plaid skirt with a button down collared shirt, sweater vest and knee high socks. She had a smile plastered on her face and a purple binder at hand.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Taylor McKessie… student body president and captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team. You're the new girl, Gabrielle, right? The one who corrected Mrs. Duane on that math problem?"

"Gabriella," I corrected. "And yeah… that was me."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Right… sorry. Anyways, we would love it if you would join the scholastic decathlon team, here at East High. We're number two in the state, BUT if you join, we'd think that you would make a GREAT asset to the team and bring us to victory."

Ah… frack. This is what I wanted to avoid. I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to be a part of the brainiac squad this year. "Ah… I don't know."

Taylor practically forced a paper into my hands. "Just think about it…like I said, you could bring us to victory." I took the paper and folded into half, muttering a 'thanks'. "So what do you have now?" she asked as the bell rang for the next period.

I sighed. I have lunch and was planning on eating with Aiden. Or perhaps eating in a bathroom stall alone than alone at a table. Maybe check out the library. "Lunch…"

"Great! Me too! You could sit with me and my friends." I stood there awkwardly. The last thing I wanted was to eat lunch with a bunch of nerds. As if reading my mind, "Just because I'm on the decathlon team, does not mean that I _hang _with the decathlon team. I have other interesting friends too." Really, now… Taylor grabbed my arm and nearly dragged me towards the lunch room. As we walked, she was naming off her friends, giving me a brief description of them. She was just in the middle of describing her friends who are twins, when someone hollered her name.

We turned around and I was face to face with my worst nightmare.

"Chad, Tr-"

"Gabriella?" he cut her off.

I had to squeeze my jaw from hitting the floor. I gulped and replied, "Hello Troy Bolton."


	2. Chapter 2

The look on his face was priceless. His blue eyes bugged out, jaw to the floor –to say he was shocked was an understatement (I was just as shocked as he was. This was probably the last place I thought I'd see him. Last I heard, he was somewhere in Alaska… or was it Russia?).

He wiped a hand over his face as if to wake himself up from a dream. "My God…" he said, "It's been what? A decade?"

Is he shitting me right now? The last time he thought he saw me was a decade ago?

"Or four years…" I uttered through a tight smile.

"Wait, wait…" I'm guessing this is Chad whom Taylor tried to introduce, "you know her? You know the new girl?"

Troy didn't take his eyes off of me, but answered his friend. "Ye-yeah… I've known her my whole life. She moved away a long time ago and I haven't seen her since. Last time I saw her she had blonde hair and was a lot tanner."

"I dyed it back," I said sharply. "Blonde was just a bit too… ditzy."

I saw Troy gulp and I knew he remembered. "Still stunning as ever," I rolled my eyes at the typical comment. "How's uh…Aiden?"

"Swell…"

"A-and yourself?"

I sucked my lips and bit my tongue. Either he was being nice, feeling guilty, or just plain stupid.

Ha… he's stupid.

Memories from the past crossed my mind and I wasn't sure if I was going to break down and cry or do something else. The last time we were together, Troy hurt me. He hurt me really bad. I was a wreck for almost a year. Aiden was going to kill him! Thank God for those "close friends" who separated Aiden from Troy. I don't know where I would be without Aiden. He's literally is my rock. Troy could fall into a black hole for all I care.

"Oh cut the formalities and all that bullshit Bolton," I snapped. Troy, Chad and Taylor looked at me surprised.

"Excuse me? I'm just trying to be nice," he retorted.

"Nice? Nice would've been not sleeping with that wretched girl!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Oh. My. God. Are you still on that? I APOLOGIZED!"

"Yeah, well I don't think that sleeping with me counts as an apology."

He paused. Yeah… that's what I thought bucko! "Dude, you slept with that? Right on," Chad said and held his hand out for a high-five. Troy, Taylor and I just stared at him. That high-five was getting a no-five.

Troy's eyes met mine, and I couldn't help but get lost in those blue gems. If there's any part of that thing that I "love", it would be his eyes. Troy's eyes really are the windows to his soul. You could tell everything about him just by looking into his eyes. If he's in pain, lust, love… right now? His eyes are pleading and sad. Troy wants me to forgive him. But I can't. I won't let myself get hurt again. I looked away, fighting back the tears. This is what he does to me. He breaks my walls; even when they are a hundred feet tall, made of steel. "I have to go."

"Gabriella…"

I shook my head. My dark curls flying everywhere. "Don't Bolton."

I heard him sigh as my feet dragged me away from them. "Ah... playing the last name game I see. Don't worry honey because your last name isn't so much different from mine!"

"Check again Bolton!" I shouted, not once looking back.

* * *

I went in search of Aiden. Some teachers in the History Department directed me to room 241, when in fact he was in 214. My brother was hired to cover Mrs. Hunts' classes because she was out on maternity leave. Some of the teachers thought he was covering Ms. Bonner's class because she was out with the flu.

Silly teachers.

Aiden's classroom was pretty loud when I arrived. The room was split into six groups of five kids and it looked like they were playing a game. Knowing Aiden, it'd be a historical trivia game. He usually played this game to see where his students are. I knocked on the door and poked my head inside. Aiden looked at me puzzled, but I signed for him to come out into the hallway.

"I'll be right back guys. Reread chapter 15 again… the answer in so obvious," Aiden said to the class. The class got even more rowdy than it already was, but Aiden did not have a care. 'At least they are learning something' he always said. "What's up?" he asked when the door closed shut.

I fiddled with my hands and began to pace. My mind raced with every memory –good or bad. "You never told me Troy Bolton lives here." It meant to come out more like a question than a statement.

Aiden furrowed his brows and leant against the wall. "What are you talking about? Bolton lives in Alaska or something."

"No he does not. Because if he did, I would not have faced him by the lunchroom, less than twenty minutes ago!"

Aiden rolled his eyes. "G, I think that you are just paranoid about bumping into Bolton. This isn't the first time you thought 'Bolton' moved into the neighborhood." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What? It's true! Besides, I have a guy who keeps track of his whereabouts."

"Really?" I don't believe this clown.

"Yes…" Aiden opened the door and I followed him in.

"Mr. M!" a kid hollered. "The answer is the French-American War!"

Aiden laughed. "No." The kids resumed to flip through the book and talk animatedly. Meanwhile, Aiden went about looking for something in his bag.

"What'd you promise them this time?" I asked. Aiden always changed it up. If they win, they get twenty extra points to their exam. Another time, Aiden promised the class five freebees on the exam. Meaning, if they don't know the answer, he'll gladly give it to them.

"The group with the most points doesn't have to take the test tomorrow."

"Aiden…"

"Aha! Found it! So…Bolton lives in," he paused while he tried to find the page, "Albuquerque, New Mexico." Another pause. "That can't be right."

I raised an eyebrow. "Told ya."

"Okay, so he lives in the same city… but that doesn't mean he goes to school here."

Again, I quirked an eyebrow as if challenging him. I strided across the classroom and opened the door. Across from Aiden's room, was a giant poster of the basketball team. And of course, Troy Bolton was in the middle, holding out a basketball.

"Hmm… how did I miss that?" I heard Aiden mutter behind me. I turned around and hit him in the arm. "So what do you want to do? Move away again? G, maybe this is a sign."

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "I don't know," I mumbled. "Can I go home?"

Aiden looked at me sympathetically, but took the keys out of his pocket. "Sure… drive safe."

I smiled graciously, taking the keys from his hand. As the door slowly shut, I distinctly heard a girl shout out an answer. I couldn't wait to leave the building.

* * *

I got home and decided to unpack the kitchen first. I opened the box that was on the kitchen counter and got to work. Twenty minutes later, I managed to get the plates, bowls and silverware into the proper cabinets. There was another box labeled 'KITCHEN' on a stool. I cut it opened and frowned when I saw what was inside. It was _the _fine china. And by _the _fine china, I'm talking about the fine china that we only used on special occasions. It was white with a pure solid gold trimming. The antique silverware that matched had an engraved 'B' at the end. Aiden told me that he had a friend hold onto it until it was time.

_Perhaps it is time, _I thought as I moved the box into the dining room. Maybe this is one of the signs that Aiden had spoken of.

I picked up a plate and ran a finger along the edge. I remember the last time we used these…

...

_1941, December 15_

_Music was in full swing, the night was still young. We were celebrating the last night before the fellas were to be shipped out to sea. Our closest friends were dancing on the dance floor. We, however, were at our table getting a few bites of our dinner before my friend Sally dragged us out onto the dance floor. I giggled as he twirled me around before placing one hand on my back and the other one with mine. He held me close as we swayed to the music._

"_I love you Mrs. Bolton," he whispered in my ear._

_I giggled, resting my head on his chest. I don't think I could ever get used to hearing that. "I love you too Mr. Bolton." I sighed content. "Do you really have to go tomorrow? What if something happens? Or worse, what if-"_

"_Hey," he said and tilted my head up so that I was looking at him. "Everything is going to be fine. I am going to be fine, okay?" I pouted. "I'll be back before you know it and we'll _really _married."_

"_Promise?"_

"_With all my heart." He reached into his sailor pants and pulled out a necklace. It was a gold heart shaped necklace. Engraved on the front was the word promise with intricate designs around it._

"_Oh Troy…" I whispered and then kissed him. He smiled against my lips before stepping back to put the necklace on. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Gabriella… forever."_

"_Forever…"_

"_Yo Bolton! Wrap it up, we have to go!" One of his mates shouted._

"_I thought you leave in the morning," I said sadly._

"_I do…" he said then sighed. "I'm sorry baby. I have to go now." He kissed me one last time. "I love you, and I will be back."_

"_Troy!" his mate called, pulling Troy away._

"_I love you too," I whispered watching them go up the stairs and out of sight. "Be safe…"_

...

I sighed and put the plate down, deciding to unpack it after all. The front door opened and shut. I assumed it was Aiden, but boy was I wrong when a girl said, "Hey Gabs…"

I froze and turned around. "Kelsi!" I exclaimed and practically ran to her. I gave her a huge hug. "Kels! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here?" she answered, fixing her glasses. I laughed and hugged her again. "I'm happy to see you too."

I rolled my eyes and let her go. "Shut up, you love me." Kelsi stuck her tongue at me. "But, no seriously… you're moving in?"

"Yes silly! Why? You don't want me here? I mean I could just leave."

"Shut up… I thought you'd be here by Sunday with Joanne and Alyssa."

Kelsi rolled her brown eyes, her curly golden hair flying as she shook her head. "Puh-lease… my sister is not my keeper. I am capable of getting on a plane and flying on my own, thank you very much."

"Well, now that you are here, you can help me unpack," I said picked up a box.

"Fine, but you're paying me in food," she said taking the box from me. I laughed and grabbed another box labeled 'LIVING'.

"Deal."

* * *

**I probably have written this chapter a dozen times before saying fugggg it... let's see what they think. So yeah, let me know in a review:)**

**Happy Monday!**


End file.
